


Unknown Void

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: A post-game new timeline Alma drabble.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	Unknown Void

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 3

Sometimes Alma dreams of a cold place, a void where there’s nothing and she is alone until she wakes, shivering, and traces the outline of every object in their dim bedroom while counting each of Jowd’s breaths until he wakes, turns over and embraces her.

Some days that same void rests in Jowd’s eyes, and that same chill runs through her. Jowd chases it away with a tight hug on the couch. She feels safer in those moments, connected and she knows Jowd will allow nothing less just as she never will either.

She also knows she will find answers.


End file.
